Talk:Fusion Suit
Category The Fusion Suit, a pivotal point in the series (and certainly that which has yet to come), which is a direct product of Metroid DNA fusing with Samus and the organic Power Suit, does not have a place in the Metroid Category? Even Samus, who had gained the weaknesses and attributes of the species? That seems a bit out of place to me... Aren't the Categories supposed to be references for broad topics (Galactic Federation, Chozo, etc.)? ChozoBoy 01:08, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I always thought that it was because parts of her suit were removed. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:14, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::I meant the fusion suit was a result of that. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:15, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, much of the suit was removed which damaged Samus's body in the process. When she wears her suit, the organic components integrate with her. Luckily, aborbing "herself" (SA-X), seems to have repaired whatever damage removing sections of the suit while she was unconcious had caused. 01:26, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I thought that the fusion suit was like a lower level armor that she had always had but was left when the armor plates were removed. Or a improved version of the zero suit that she had gotten the federation to make for her as payment for escorting the scientists. Metroidhunter32 02:22, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Now that you mention it, it does look alot like a combination of the Zero Suit and the Power Suit. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 10:52, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Action Replay Could a hacking thingie unlock the Fuision suit in prime? :What are you talking about? You unlock the Fusion suit in Metroid Prime by using a GBA cable and Metroid Fusion.--1upD 00:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) duh. I know that. But can you use an action replay? Samusiscool2 00:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Probably. But why bother unless you already have an action replay, in which case you should just look it up instead of asking about it on a wiki.--1upD 00:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Well this is a metroid wiki Samusiscool2 00:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :''citation needed''] --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:26, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Trivia What happened to my trivia edit, the one that said the teeth colors in Prime are switched for the Varia and Gravity suit? Did it not work for someone or was it an accident? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|'''''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|''Ex''terminator]] 21:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) That was me. It doesn't look like they are in the images... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Do you have the Wii or the Gamecube version? I have Gamecube. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 21:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Images During my first Hypermode playthrough of Prime with the Fusion Suit on I have taken numerous pictures with the snapshot tool but I do not know how to get it on here in decent quality and size. My best idea was to show it in the Photo Channel and disable all that random junk like date, time and then use a good camera to take a picture of it. I know that it can't be moved to an SD Card, so, help? Suggestions? Ideas? Anyone? --RoyboyX 21:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Unless, you can try to buy one of those wierd TV screen recorders, I can't help you there. It sucks that you can't e-mail it to your self... 04:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Impressed? Can someone fix the bottom? http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fusion_Suit&diff=149888&oldid=142546.. ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 04:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Nvr mind, fixed ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 04:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) categories wait if you have lost 'most' of your power suit how come the sa-x has a comeplete set??? Metroidhunter12 (talk) 00:23, April 1, 2015 (UTC) The power suit that had all of your abilities was infected with the X parasite, since it was partly organic. Those pieces were removed from Samus before she got the vaccination and sent to the BSL, becoming SA-X once there. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:46, April 1, 2015 (UTC)